


Christmas Crisis

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [73]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911 & 911 Lone Star Christmas Week 2020, Accidents, Car Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Special, Danger, Disasters, Fire, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 911 & 911 Lone Star Christmas Week 2020 -"You Can't Die On Christmas!"+"I'm sorry I Ruined Christmas."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Christmas Crisis

**_Christmas Crisis_ **

Working on Christmas was just a part of the job. If you got lucky then you were among the few to have that day off for family.

But this year was not one of those times. 

All of them were working today. If they were lucky they'd be back home before midnight or shortly after. 

Buck would work two doubles with Chimney if he could so that Hen, Eddie, and Bobby would be off today. 

With Chimney at least Maddie understood and was also working on Christmas too so they'd spend their Christmas together the day afterwards instead.

The first incident they were dispatched to help with was a multiple car pileup. That took the better part of their morning.

Chimney and Hen resuscitated a driver and transported them while the rest of them finished rescuing the passengers. 

Lunch was delivered by both Athena and Eddie's abuela. Sadly they were barely there for a second to thank both of them before being called away again.

A turkey catching fire outside and a new gift that combusted just a few houses apart brought chaos to their afternoon. 

"Extinguishers on the grease fire. Eddie you and Buck take Collins. Chimney you and me are on the electric one. Hen, Will, see if there are any injured."

The garage fires were both put out and no one managed to be burned at either residence.

It was turning out to be an eventful day but it could be worse.

"So what did you end up getting Chris this year? You said you were torn between those two-" Buck was cut off by another call.

They had to put down their half eaten plates and make a run for it as Bobby got filled in.

"High rise. Suicide jumper. Eddie, you and Buck gear up. We're gonna need you two ready asap." Bobby told them all.

They made it to the building and saw that the police had created a perimeter around the fall area.

"Hen, you and Chim prep the ambulance. I'm joining the neighbor who made the call. Buck, Eddie, when you're ready or on my signal. Henry, get the air bag blown up, now!"

They made it to the roof while hearing Bobby talking to the jumper. The air bag wasn't ready yet and he was looking ready to jump any second now. 

Buck was set up but Eddie was prepared to go instead. 

"Sorry man. I called it." Buck said as he prepared to do it.

"No you didn't. And I had the same training Buck so don't go saying you've got experience." Eddie shot back. 

He was going to let Buck go though. They were ready. 

That's when everything went sideways. Everyone's phones started going off. 

"Earthquake." "Earthquake!" Came through the radio as the shaking started.

That's when the jumper fearing for his life threw himself back away from the ledge.

In the tremor that wasn't much really Buck was on the edge ready to jump and lost his footing. Thankfully his tether was intact though.

Buck took a hold and stopped his descent at the cost of his gloves and hitting the building.

"Buck!" Eddie was trying to stay upright as the ground settled.

"I'm good!" He grunted. "Been better but I'm okay."

"Buck! Eddie! What's your status?" Bobby asked hurriedly.

"Buck went over. Quake took him by surprise. But we're okay." Eddie told him.

"I'm good Cap. Our jumper?" Buck asked, focusing on the job.

"He's opening the door and being escorted out now. I need you two on the ground. Especially before an aftershock."

"Bobby. We've got a problem." Buck radioed in.

"What is it Buck?" Both him and Eddie asked at the same time.

"My line's compromised. Someone's balcony decoration just broke and it's starting to cut." Buck told them both.

"I'm coming down." Eddie said.

That's when an aftershock reared its ugly head.

Buck grunted more as his side banged against another balcony.

"Eddie, it's too dangerous. Let the ground team continue inflating the bag." Bobby said.

"He's right Eddie. Don't!" Buck got out as he continued to descend now in short jerks.

"Sorry Cap. But no one's dying on Christmas." Eddie said as he started his steady repel.

Buck stopped going down as he saw Eddie coming closer.

Eddie was hurrying to get level with Buck before the line went.

"Buck! Come on man. Start reaching up." Eddie shouted.

Just as Buck was almost within reach the line snapped.

Eddie missed Buck's hand as he fell. Eddie's heart was in his throat at the sight of him falling.

Buck managed to grab a hold of the railing next to him in time.

His rope dangled below him still attached to his apparatus.

"Buck! Give me your hand man."

Buck reached up but Eddie wasn't close enough yet. 

After another long second Eddie was close enough to grab.

With their forearms linked Eddie moved to attach Buck to himself while Buck held on to both the balcony and Eddie.

"I got 'em Cap. We're coming down." Eddie said now that they were sure Buck was safe.

"The bag's almost full." Came through the radio just then.

Both of them let out a laugh and shook their heads at that. 

Thank God for adrenaline. 

With their feet planted firmly on the ground they could finally detach and take off their gear.

"That was stressful to watch man." Chimney told them.

"Come on Buck. Let us check you over. You too Eddie." Hen said as they ushered them over to the back of the ambulance.

Buck had a few scrapes through his clothing but nothing too bad.

Eddie only had a single scratch from his time on the roof.

They finally got to make their way back to the station.

The rest of the turkey and tamales were worth the wait as they finally got a chance to eat more of them in peace.

Now was a good chance to finally catch their breaths.

"Sorry I almost ruined Christmas." Buck said out of the blue besides Eddie.

"What?! No Buck. That was an accident. Could have easily been me. And you didn't ruin it."

"But- I didn't make it better."

"Alright. If you think you ruined it then that means I saved Christmas?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah?" Buck said. 

"No. I saved my best friend and you helped me do it. So we're good. Christmas crisis averted. Deal?" Eddie extended his hand.

"Deal." Buck agreed with a nod, and they both shook on it. 

They settled into a comfortable silence together. 

"Is it okay if I come over tonight after we get off? Or is it better if I bring my gifts in the morning?" Buck asked.

"You're always welcome over Buck. But Pepa already has the spare room though." Eddie said looking up from his phone to show Buck a picture of Christopher baking cookies.

Buck cracked a smile. 

"That's fine. She needs it more from what she said that one time. Plus the couch is okay. I've slept on worse." Buck poked fun.

"And I'll remind you that the original couches came with my place so I kept them even if they were old until I could afford new ones." Eddie defended.

"And the new ones are ten times better to sleep on." Buck smirked. He'd done so before.

Eddie shook his head at that.

"You guys don't wanna miss out on Chim drinking more eggnog than Sarah, right?" Hen asked from behind where they sat.

"With no rum?" Eddie asked. Was it really eggnog without?

"Not while we're still on duty. That's for another time." Hen said as she was gone.

Buck was already up as Eddie was moving to follow.

"My money's on Sarah. I've seen her down beers on guys trying to hit on her. Chim doesn't stand a chance." Buck laughed.

"I don't know. Chim might surprise us. I'm betting on him." Eddie said as they hurried over to the kitchen where the others were crowded around.

Bobby looked to be at a loss for words as he shook his head with a smile. 

Truth be told they did need to unwind after everything. And no calls were coming in just yet.

"Whoever bets on the loser has to clean up everything." Bobby said, earning a groan from them all.

Sarah then proceeded to finish all of hers before Chimney could get to his last two cups.


End file.
